Ice, ice and more ice
by inuyashagirl22
Summary: well, looks like Pirika, Tamao and Anna are up for a little training with the Asakura seniors! will they be able to survive? Pairings are: PirikaxRen, TamaoxHoro, AnnaxYoh i don't own: Shaman King. so there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi, startin yet a new story, I know, I broke my promise… GOMEN NASAI!

_Riiinngg! Riiinnnggg!_

The phone rang noisily in the Asakura household.

"I got it!" Manta yelled.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Anna-san please?" a raspy voice whispered through the telephone.

"Hai, ANNA!"

The Itako appeared at the foot of the stairs "what?" she asked coolly.

"Phone" Manta extended his hand and handed her the receiver.

"Hello?"-Anna

"Ah, Anna, it's been a long time" the raspy voice said, you could almost tell that whoever that was was smiling.

"Kino-sama!"

"Hai, it's me"

"Do you need something?"

"Well, you see, Youmei and me have been a little ah, bored lately and we were thinking of training that girl Pirika was it? And also, we will continue yours and Tamao's training also. Do you accept?"

"Can I get back to you about this? I have to ask Pirika and Tamao first"

"Very well, good-bye"

"Bye"

Anna put down the receiver.

"Anna," Manta asked, "Who was that?"

"Don't ask questions, go get everyone, I need them to all meet here, and I mean _everyone_"

When Anna emphasized words, she meant business.

That night…

"Oi, why did your fiancé make me come? And what's the 'emergency'? I don't see Hao anywhere… and I don't see your house burning down either." Ren was in a grumpy mood, he had been disturbed from his training when he had received an 'emergency' call from the Asakura household and had rushed here as fast as he could hoping to have a chance to kick Yoh's twin brother back to hell. But was sadly disappointed when he didn't see the fire user anywhere.

"Yeah, why are we here anyways? All I know is that there was some emergency and that I had to come" Pirika was the most lost out of all of the shamans there.

"Doesn't matter, here, catch" Anna threw a letter at the blue haired Ainu.

"Eh?" Pirika opened the letter and started reading, about 10 seconds later, she looked at everybody-who was also looking at her-and then looked back at the letter, making sure she read it right, then she looked at her brother, then back to the letter again. She repeated this process a few times over before Ren had the guts to finally yell "GODDAMIT WOMAN! HOW LONG TO YOU INTEND TO MAKE US WAIT!"

Pirika looked at Ren with a blank face before squealing and tackling the un-guarded Tao to the ground with a huge bear hug.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OMGOMGOMGOMG!" she was squealing non-stop now.

"Get off of me!" Ren was desperately trying to push Pirika off of him and at the same time was trying to fight off a blush that was already seeping through his defenses.

"I take it that you accept?" Anna towered over the overly happy Ainu girl.

"OF COURSE!" Pirika had stars for eyes now.

"There's one problem though, do you have a spirit?" Anna asked.

"YEP!" the blue haired girl smiled.

"Huh? You have a spirit?" Horo horo was really confused, since when had his sister get a spirit?

"Of course nii-chan! Kamichi! Tenshi!" Pirika called.

Soon enough, a small figure came down the stairs. It looked just like Kororo but was a little smaller, obviously it was a kuropokkur.

"Eh? Where's your brother Kamichi?" Pirika questioned.

Kamichi made a small squeak.

Another figure appeared from the shadows. It looked like a male version of Kororo, about the same size except it's hair was styled like Horo horo.

"Oh, there you are…" Pirika mumbled.

"Tamao, your coming with us, and the letter will explain everything" Anna threw another sealed envelope to the pink haired girl.

Once she finished reading she looked at Anna before fainting.

"Holy-!" Horo horo yelled as he dove to catch the unconscious girl in time before she hit the floor.

Meanwhile, Pirika was STILL squealing.

Ren's hair had started twitching by the second now, and the very tip of his spike had nearly reached the ceiling.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" the ticked off Tao roared.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Horo horo screamed in his ear.

"I'LL TALK HOW I WANT AND WHERE I WANT!"

"YOU DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT DON'T YOU DARE TREAT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!"

"LIKE I CARE DUMBASS!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME!"

"YOUR GONNA REGRET THIS! DIIIEE!"

beep the following scene could not be shown due to the large amount of violence beep

**Scene changes back**

Both Horo horo and Ren were both face flat on the ground, a ticked off Anna looming over them with her right fist raised.

"If you want to fight, do it outside, you'll break one of my vases if you fight in here with your oversouls" she said in a calm yet scary manner.

"Forget the vases, they'll destroy the entire house!" Ryu laughed.

**Slap!**

Ryu had just got the legendary right-hander. Ouch. There's no way that DIDN'T hurt.

"Geez, now I know how Chocolove feels every time he cracks one of his jokes…" Ryu mumbled as he rubbed his red cheek.

"Ouch… anyways Pirika, could you tell me what that letter is about?" Horo horo asked as he tried to make the huge lump on his head shrink.

"LOOK!" she shoved the paper into her elder brother's face.

"Ano… Pirika… he can't read it if it's that close…" Yoh said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Eh?" the Ainu girl removed the paper from Horo horo's face.

Apparently the so-called teen had become crossed eyed in trying to read the letter from so close.

"Nii-chan? Nii-chan?" Pirika waved her hand back and forth in front of her brother's nose.

As soon as his eyes returned to normal, Horo horo snatched the letter out of his sister's hands and started reading, his jaw dropped even further with every word he read.

When he finished reading, he was at a loss for words. But then an evil smirk replaced his features.

"Give me that" Ren hissed as he pulled the paper free of the blue haired, smirking Ainu boy.

"Dear Pirika,

We have considered in training you to be a shaman, although you will need a few things:

1.A medium for your spirit so you can oversoul

2.a spirit

and for your stay:

1. 3 months worth of clothing.

2. well, basically everything you will be needing.

As you can tell, you will be staying at our home during you training, that is, if you accept. You will be training along with Tamao and Anna, although your training will be different, as soon as your levels are the same, we will start a more general training that will include all three of you." Ren read aloud.

He looked up from the sheet "I don't believe this."

"Well believe it, and we're leaving tomorrow." Anna walked calmly out of the room.

Everything was quiet until…

"NAANIIIIIII!"

scene changes to the train station…

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Pirika was sobbing hysterically while clinging to Horo horo's arm.

"Come on Pirika! Let go! You're the one who wanted to go!"

"WAAAHHH! BUT I DON'T WANNA LEAVE NII-CHAN!"

"Come on! You're going to miss your train if you don't LET GO!"

Finally, he had managed to shake his arm free of Pirika's grip of death.

"Go on," he gave the girl a little push towards the door of the train where Anna and Tamao were currently standing/waiting for her.

"Promise me one thing though nii-chan" Pirika sniffed.

"What is it?"

"You have to still do your training everyday"

"NANI!"

"You heard me! Now promise!" she held out her pinky.

Horo horo was crying fake tears, he had thought that if Pirika left, he wouldn't have to suffer the insane training schedule that she prepared for him everyday.

"Fine" he crossed his own pinky with hers.

"Good! And if I ever find out that you've been slacking I'll make sure you do double"

Horo horo really pitied himself now.

Pirika got on the train along with Anna and Tamao, not long after, Ren saw a head pop out of one of the windows, it was no doubt the Ainu.

"SEE YA REN-KUUN!"

Ok, when did she add that suffix to his name?

The Chinese shaman gave a little, but noticeable nod in her direction.

(A/N: don't ask me why he was at the train station, I have no clue)

The train slowly started moving, and people were giving their loved ones a final farewell.

When the train was nothing but a speck in the distance, Horo horo jumped up and started dancing.

"WA HOO! I CAN FINALLY SLEEP IN!"

"Didn't she say you couldn't slack on you training schedule?" Yoh pointed out.

"Yoh-kun is right" Manta agreed.

Amidamaru nodded also.

"She didn't say that I couldn't start later"-H

"Humph, you're just weak" Ren crossed his arms.

"COME CLOSER AND SAY THAT YOU POINTY HAIRED FREAK!"

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT ME! DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT YOU!"

"BRING IT! KORORO INTO SNOWBOARD!"

"BASON INTO GWAN DAO!" (A/N: bear with me pplz, I forgot what Ren's spear was called, so for now it's a gwan dao )

Once again, the following scene could not be shown due to the amazingly large amount of violence

"We should have a party at master Yoh's place!" Ryu did a crazy pose (A/N: something like Gai and Lee's pose in Naruto, cept Ryu's teeth dun shine)

"Yeah! We should do that!" Horo horo said as he dodged Ren's attack.

"Talk AFTER we've finished the fight!" the Chinese shaman scowled as he launched another set of deadly attacks.

"You guys do remember that we're at a train station right? And normal people have no idea what shaman's are?" Yoh stated.

…

"Oh yeah…" Horo horo said as he un-oversouled (A/N: hell, is that even a word!)

"…" Ren put away his gwan dao.

Scene change to the three girls…

"Ano… I hope that they will be okay…" Tamao whispered quietly.

"They'll be fine, besides, they know how to wash clothes, Yoh knows how to cook, and if they don't want to cook, Manta can always take them out to dinner since he's rich" Anna continued reading a magazine.

"I'm just hoping that nii-chan and Ren-kun don't kill each other…" Pirika twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Kamichi and Tenshi looked at each other, sensing their master's depression they went to a light blue bag (obviously Pirika's) and grabbed something from within.

It was a picture. A picture of both her and Horo horo by a large field of butterburs (I think that's what those plants are called…)

Pirika smiled "thanks" she said as she took the picture.

"We should arrive there by dark, it's already 5:00 p.m. now so I think we should get our stuff ready to leave the train" Anna stood up and grabbed her bag from the rack and stuffed the magazine into it.

Tamao and Pirika nodded before doing the same.

_This is going to be fun, at least I won't be training alone…_ Tamao cracked a small smile before looking at the horizon.

A/N: ah, finally done this chap. Now I gotta work on my other story… ok, I have to type up like 3 chapters today so g2g ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: augh! I just had a power outage! I was almost done this chapter too…I lost it all! Augh! Stupid stupid stupid! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! I HATE THE STUPID GODDAMN POWER OUTAGE! But it was the first one in a long time, I prefer them at night cos it's all the more cool… lol. Anywayz, here's ur chap.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king, but I do own all of Pirika's moves that you've never heard of b4

"Ahhh! It's so nice to breathe fresh air!" Pirika stretched her arms towards the sky. The sun was already setting and they were still waiting for a cab to take them to the Asakura household.

Anna looked at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently on the sidewalk. Where was that stupid taxi? They had called one 10 minutes ago and it still wasn't here. If it didn't come soon, someone's soul would go to heaven…

Tamao sat on a bench nearby. Ponchi and Konchi( I think that's wat u call those 2 rascals…) sat on either side of her, dozing off. There was no one left at the train station because all the trains had already left and none were coming anytime soon.

Kamichi and Tenshi were floating around Pirika's head, in their attempt to make her dizzy, I'm sorry to say that it wasn't working.

Finally a yellow car pulled up beside the curb.

"Well finally…" Anna grumbled as she unceremoniously threw her bags into the trunk along with Tamao and Pirika's baggage.

The 3 girls clambered into the backseats.

"Asakura's. it's near the outskirts of town. Now get going, I don't have any time to waste" Geez, talk about business, Anna was really in a rush.

"No problem" the driver turned around and winked.

As soon as they saw his face, Pirika screamed.

Tamao jumped three feet in the air and banged her head against the roof of the car.

Anna just blinked before giving the driver the infamous right-hander.

"And just what do you think you are doing here?" Anna glared.

The 'driver' rubbed his cheek, his pompadour had turned into a heart shape after seeing Tamao.

"What do you mean 'what do you think you are doing'? I'm obviously the driver of this cab. And it's such a honor to be driving you my pretty Tamao" Ryu's eyes had turned to hearts.

"But you're supposed to be with Nii-chan and Ren-kun! Not here! And how did you get here before us anyways!" Pirika screamed.

"I took my motorcycle. I left as soon as the party was over last night so I got here before you, and as for the job, my friend called in sick, so I filled in for him just to earn a little extra cash, being a shaman really doesn't get a good income…"

"Just get going already! We're already late as it is!" again, the legendary right-hander made it's appearance.

-------fast forward to when they get to their destination…-----

"Well, here you are" Ryu pulled up to a large olden-seeming house.

"Oh and don't worry about the pay" he said when Pirika started to dig into her purse.

"Ja ne" Ryu waved as he drove off.

"Well… here we are" Tamao said as she opened the doors.

Pirika walked inside, her sword and shield strapped to her back (almost like how Link wears it… u know… the elf guy from Zelda? If u don't know, ur kinda sad no offense…).

The doors automatically shut behind them, causing them to whirl around in confusion.

Anna looked in front again and her eyes widened before she yelled "Leaf Sprites 12 o clock! Get down!" Tamao of course obeyed immediately whilst Pirika, not used to the drill, looked ahead dumbly.

Small green creatures with leaves in them were flying fast towards the Ainu.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a explosion occurred as soon as they made contact.

When the dust cleared, Anna and Tamao saw a large ice-crystal ball laying where Pirika was just standing, the leaf sprites were all destroyed, the leaves cut in half. Almost immediately, the ice cracked and dissipated, revealing Pirika curled up and kneeling behind her shield (somehow it had enlarged), which was glowing bright blue, her sword was in her right hand also glowing.

"Oh… my… god…" she was breathing hard from the shock.

"Very good, not bad actually." an elderly voice said from behind them.

Anna turned around and bowed "Youmei-sama"

Tamao made an 'eep' sound before turning around and bowing also.

Pirika, deciding to go with the crowd, also bowed "Asakura-san"

Youmei nodded his head at the two and looked at Pirika.

"You can go into oversoul mode pretty quick considering that you have 2 of them… that is impressive"

The blue-haired girl turned red and bowed again "A-arigatou gozaimasu" (that's how u spell it rite?)

"Tamao."

The indicated girl squeaked a quiet "H-hai!"

"Oversoul now"

"Hai"

Once Tamao was in over soul, Kino took them into the house.

"Don't let your oversoul waver, leave it on as long as you can, oh yes, and I'm timing this" Youmei waved his hand airily.

Pirika groaned inwardly. She knew that she would not be able to last that long since she was using mana like it came off trees.

---Once again, fast forward, it's about 7 o clock, an hour after they arrived---

"I can't go on anymore" Pirika turned her oversoul off and flopped down on the floor.

"One hour, 8 minutes, and 36 seconds. Not bad, an average time" Youmei looked at a stopwatch, how he got it, we'll never know.

Tamao was struggling to keep her oversoul on.

Anna stood up from where she was sitting "Come, it's dinner time"

She slid the paper door open and walked out.

_About time… I'm so hungry!_ Pirika ran after her.

----Fast forward, after supper----

"Come on…" Tamao's oversoul was sputtering like crazy.

_Not yet, not yet, not yet, not yet… NOT YET!_ She inputted every last ounce of mana she had left into her oversoul, making it last a few more seconds before it completely ran out.

"One hour, 37 minutes and 54 seconds. Your best time yet" this time Anna was the one who had a stopwatch in hand.

"Ok, now can we please go to bed? I'm so tired… can't move… oww… my head… who just kicked my head…?" Pirika groaned.

"You can go to bed, that is if you can get up" Anna stared down at the Ainu.

"mhmm…" that was the last thing that Pirika remembered because she soon fell asleep on the floor.

A/N: I have to stop here, I just had a great idea for a Rurouni Kenshin fic so yea, anywayz, plez send me a review if u want me to update this fic. **_PLEZ VISIT MY PROFILE AND READ THE BOTTEM PART THAT IS ITALICS,BOLD, AND UNDERLINED. IT IS IMPORTANT! PLEZ GO READ IT! THNX._**


	3. Chapter 3 BONUS!

A/N: this is gonna be a short chap… sorta for fun…

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

"Well it's about time we got a phone here" Pirika put her hands on her hips and looked at the electrical machine in the corner.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Anna asked.

"I'm done! I just gotta run my laps and I'll be finished for the day!"

"Well then get going or else you'll be on kitchen duty"

"EEEHHH?!?!" that was enough to send the blue haired shaman running out the door with her weights strapped on.

Anna turned back to her current activity. How was she going to hook up this telephone?

6 hours later

Anna glared at the phone. It had taken her a good part of the afternoon to get the stupid telephone hooked up. Why did they need it anyways? It's not like anyone would call them.

As soon as she thought that, a loud ringing sounded right beside her ear.

She picked up the receiver and looked at the screen, "Moshi moshi?"

"Anna!" it was just Yoh.

"What do you want?"

"Aw, can't I just phone and ask how things are going? How's Tamao? And Pirika?"

"ask them for your self"

"hey Tamao!" the shaman had just recently walked into the room.

"H-hello…"

A loud yell and bang was heard on the other side.

"HELLO TAMAO!" Horohoro suddenly popped into the screen.

"Hello…" she repeated.

"ano… where is sis?"

"Pirika is out training" Anna replied.

"Eh? Honto? Looks like you guys are doing a good job then"

"Of course"

Now it was on Anna's side of the phone line this time that the banging was heard.

"Who's that?"

"Pirika"

"Can I talk to her?"

Anna held the phone to her right. Pirika picked it up and looked in the screen. Then she burst into tears.

"ONII-CHAN! TASKETE!"

Sweatdrop.

"Etto…"

"THEY MAKE ME RUN AROUND THE ESTATE 20 TIMES EACH DAY WITH MY OVERSOUL ON! AND THEY MAKE ME DO A BUNCH OF OTHER UNREASONABLE STUFF!"

"**_unreasonable?_**" Anna loomed over the blue haired girl.

"eheheheheheh…" she laughed sheepishly and dropped the receiver and ran away.

"Tamao!" Kino yelled from somewhere in the maze of halls, "it's time to prepare dinner!"

"Hai" and with that Anna was left by herself again.

She turned back to look at the screen.

"Wow… is that how things usually are?" Yoh asked.

"Yes"

Youmei suddenly entered the room. Seeing this Yoh immediately said a rushed "Igottagotalktoyoulaterbye" and hung up.

A long beep was heard and Anna looked at the receiver before hanging it back on the rack. That was weird…

A/N: yea, this is like a bonus chapter since I can't write the next chap yet and I know I didn't update in a long time so yeah…


End file.
